


Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

by marla_black



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Slow Burn, mirror voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla_black/pseuds/marla_black
Summary: Madam Satan has promised to deliver Sabrina to the Dark Lord; her fixation for Zelda Spellman might help or might ruin all of her plans.





	1. Exorcisms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Welcome to my first Madam Spellman fic. I apologise for any grammar mistakes, english is my second language and I don't have a beta.  
> Enjoy!!

“Don’t worry, Dark Lord, I won’t fail you. I shall deliver the girl to you.”  
Ms. Wardwell had casted a spell in the mirrors at the Spellman’s mortuary to keep an eye on Sabrina, but she found herself observing every minute of all the inhabitants of the house.  
She had little to do most of the time, and being surrounded by mortals for the best part of the day was terribly draining for the powerful demoness, so she found entertainment on watching the family of witches going on with their days.  
She learned about all of their habits, the way Sabrina would call Harvey every night before going to bed; how Ambrose was extremely bored and just wandering about the house; the way Hilda would cook for all of them, always with a smile, always loving and nurturing her family; the papers Zelda liked to read every morning, sipping on her cup of tea, dressed in her lacy nightgown.  
Madam Satan had taken an interest in the matriarch. Maybe it was because of her mysterious nature, so tight and harsh with her own family while fiercely protective of them. She told herself she was just getting entertained, looking at them as a hobby, but the more she observed their lives the more she thought of them as company.  
Whenever Sabrina was out of the house she focused her attention on Zelda. She knew winning her over was key to her plans, so she had developed a habit of sitting on her floor in her emerald robe and turning on the mirror and channeling the sisters’ room. She learned Zelda never removed her makeup before bed. Zelda usually slipped into her nightgown, got into bed and read her satanic bible until sleep got the best of her. Mary found herself mesmerized every single night by the slow breathing of the witch, the way her features usually relaxed when she was out, her hair forming a red halo all over the pillow. She also discovered Zelda used to have a lot of nightmares, tossing and turning and waking up covered in a thin layer of sweat, panting and looking around until she would realise she was safe.  
In that moment Madam Satan usually smiled, thrilled by the suffering of the witch and also weirdly relieved she was awake and out of her nightmare. 

 

Manipulating Sabrina to perform an exorcism had been way too easy, and finding out her aunts were willing to help the young witch no matter what had been a pleasant surprise. She had smirked to herself the moment Zelda had erupted into the bedroom to help them; the Mother of demons was perfectly capable of performing the exorcism by herself but she had wanted to test the strength of the Spellmans. Of course it was no surprise that the oldest witch was the one with the greatest power. 

She walked the Spellmans home, ready to leave when Zelda turned on her heel.  
“Ms. Wardwell, a word.” she waited until the other witches were inside the house and walked to the side of the stairs, out of view in case her family wanted to peep through the window.  
She approached the brunette in two steps, facing the teacher with a nasty look.  
“Don’t think for a moment that I trust you, Ms. Wardwell. Inciting my niece to perform an exorcism, when it is highly forbidden by the Church of Night!! Your intruding on this family stops now.” Zelda was staring fiercely at Mary’s icy blue eyes, nostrils open and breath agitated. She was too close to the teacher, feeling her breath on her face, her expression dangerous.  
“Zelda, I can see you feel threatened by my presence in Sabrina’s life, but she is a young woman now, not your baby girl.” Mary smiled wickedly, knowing she was getting into the redhead’s nerves.  
“It’s Ms. Spellman to you” she took another step forward, almost brushing the brunette’s nose, showing her teeth.  
“Of course, Ms. Spellman. And she is not your daughter, don’t forget that.”  
That was the last straw for the witch, who grabbed Madam Satan’s neck, digging her fingernails in it.  
“How dare you!” rage took over both women, staring intensely at each other.  
Mary knew she couldn’t kill her in the spot for the Dark Lord’s sake, although it would have been her first instinct. So she moved her hand and sent the witch flying to the wall. Zelda hit her head and fell to the floor, a little streak of blood running down her cheek. She was scared, no witch had ever been able to perform such powerful magic on Spellman ground. Mary stood right in the spot, looking at the redhead, whose tears were mixing up with blood. She saw the fear in her eyes and wondered if she had messed up her plans with Sabrina. It was very likely the oldest Spellman wouldn’t let her set foot on this house again.  
So Mary just turned around and started walking away. 

 

Around the witching hour, Mary had already showered twice - one time the moment she got home and another after she had feasted on a young delivery boy - and found herself sitting in front of her mirror, ready to peep at the messed up family she had to deal with.  
Sabrina looked oblivious to everything that went down with her aunt, which was good. She was saying goodbye to Harvey on the phone, ready to sleep.  
When she channeled the sisters’ room, Hilda was tending at Zelda’s head injury, applying a balm while reciting some spell.  
“Sister, you’re not gonna tell me what happened to you?”  
“I told you already. I slipped on the stairs. The damn fallen leaves are slippery, I’ve told you a fucking million times, Hilda.”  
Zelda was harsh, trying to avoid her sister’s inquiries.  
“Good night, sister.” Finishing the conversation as fast as she could, Zelda got into bed facing the wall and started to cry.  
Mary observed with wide eyes how her body shivered and muffled the cries on her pillow. She didn’t realise how many hours had passed, but dawn was breaking and the oldest Spellman was still crying in bed, unable to get any sleep. And for the first time in a thousand years, Madam Satan was concerned about more than just the Dark Lord’s plans.


	2. The visit

Madam Satan couldn’t stop pacing around her office at Baxter’s High. Images of Zelda bleeding and crying because of her kept clouding her mind. She told herself she was worried about fulfilling the Dark Lord’s plans, but she wasn’t sure anymore. Her selfish nature made her confused about her feelings, not being able to tell them apart, was it pity, rage? She had felt terrible watching the ginger witch crying all night, not being able to get away from her mirror, mesmerized by the woman on the other side of the looking glass. Zelda was all powerful and dangerous, but deep inside she was a broken woman. She could use that to her advantage, the question was if she wanted to.

She had a mission, a very important one. She was the future Queen of Hell, for Satan’s sake. She had to suck it up and shake off all this nonsense about the well being of the witch.  
Zelda was a tool in her plans, that’s what she needed to have in mind. She had to get her on her side strictly for her own purposes. She didn’t want to make her suffer, but if at some point she had to, she would.   
Repeating these thoughts as a mantra, she reapplied her red lipstick and left the school. 

 

Taking two deep breaths, Mary closed the space between her and the Spellmans’ door. She knocked three times, knowing there was only one person who would be at the house, knowing there was a strong possibility she would smack the door on her face.

“For Satan’s sake” she heard the redhead whisper, walking towards the door. The moment she opened it, her face changed, a mix of hate, fear and pain.  
“You’re not welcome in my house any more, Ms. Wardwell, I thought that was clear.” At the attempt of the witch of closing the door on her, Mary put her feet inside, preventing her from doing so.   
“Zelda… Ms. Spellman” she corrected herself “I just wanted a word with you, please, would you let me in?” she was so used to her seduction doing wonders for her that she didn’t know how else she could win the woman over.  
Zelda doubted, lowering her gaze to stop herself from looking at the teacher’s hypnotic eyes.  
She knew she was powerful and would enter anyway, so she opened the door wider and mustered a “come in”.

Zelda lead her to the living room, motioning her to seat by her side on the sofa.  
“I’m not offering you tea, Satan knows we’re past those pleasantries.”  
Mary nodded and tried to smile sweetly.

“I wanted to apologise for the other day, I misbehaved.” She looked at the witch waiting for a reaction but all she did was tense up.  
“Misbehave is an understatement.” she snapped.   
“Zelda… It was instinct. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“I don’t even care that you threw me against a wall. But you have no right to talk to me that way about my own niece.”  
Mary could see the fire in Zelda’s eyes, could see the woman breaking inside.  
“As I said… I misbehaved…” Madam Satan never had to apologise in her life and it was showing.  
“Do you think I don’t know I’m not her mother, that I don’t remind myself every single day?” Zelda was very agitated, her eyes filling with tears and rage.  
“I have raised her, I would give my life for hers, and yet she goes running to you at every sign of trouble.” Mary took one of Zelda’s hands on her own, caressing it with her thumbs, lacing her fingers together. The witch was crying hard now, tears running through her face, panting and looking down, her hand trembling between Ms. Wardwell’s, who tightened her grip. 

“Zelda… You might not be her mother but you have made a wonderful job with her, as good as any mother would do.”  
Mary moved one hand to cup the witch’s cheek, fixing her eyes on hers, wiping her tears away. She had to admit the redhead was gorgeous, crying and all. She approached her slowly, Zelda looking confused and Mary smiling, and brushed her lips against the redhead’s, kissing her very slowly and caressing her jaw. The witch kissed her back, both staying still for a few seconds, lips moving very slowly. Mary let go of her hand, moving it to the witch’s lower back, pushing her body to hers. The teacher licked her lower lip, making Zelda part her own to welcome Mary’s tongue, caressing it with her own, the heat increasing in her bodies, her sighs growing louder. The ginger moved over, straddling the brunette and tangling her hands on her hair. Mary devoured her mouth, her hands lowering to the witch’s bum.   
Zelda tasted like tears and cigarettes, her lips softer than any others she had kissed in her life.   
And then the witch broke the kiss, lips swollen, shame all over her face, moving farther on the couch and looking down.  
“I think you should leave.”


	3. Blackwood

Ms. Wardwell stormed into her house, disappointed that her advances on the ginger witch had been frustrated. She was convinced she had only done it to win her trust and make things easier with her plans for Sabrina. The truth was she had enjoyed kissing the woman, which wasn’t a surprise considering she hadn’t had sex since adopting the teacher’s appearance.

Out of routine, she turned on the mirror to the Spellman’s house, cup of tea in hand, to find Zelda and Father Blackwood sitting on the living room. They were whispering and Mary couldn’t hear very well what they were saying, but the moment they started to make out and have sex in front of her - unknowingly, of course - a strange anger took over her and she crushed the cup she was holding to pieces. 

“Damned Faustus and his habit of fucking with my plans”.

She moved her hand over her mirror, bringing back her own reflection, and called it a night.

 

“Auntie Zee, my teacher wants to meet you to talk” Sabrina flashed a sweet smile at Zelda, who put her chinese newspaper down and arched a brow.  
“About what, Sabrina?”  
“About me I guess…” the young witch looked down.  
Zelda stood up, concern all over her face.  
“I presume your grades aren’t suffering because of the mortals, correct?”  
“No, auntie, I think not.”

 

Zelda waited outside Mary’s office until the teacher opened the door.  
“Ms. Spellman”  
“Ms. Wardwell”. Zelda followed her inside and took a seat. Flashes of heated kisses and soft hands all over her body crossed her mind, but she remained stern.  
“So, Ms. Spellman, Sabrina is doing very well at my class, and at the rest of classes as well. She has even started a club to help other girls to stand for themselves. You should be proud” Mary smiled viciously, tapping her nails on the desk.  
Zelda was confused, she was relieved her niece was doing well but she was wondering the ulterior motive for the meeting.  
“So that’s all you wanted to say to me? I am so pleased about her doing well at school but I don’t see how this meeting was necessary to let me know so.”  
“Maybe I just wanted to see you again” Madam Satan stared at the witch’s navy eyes, looking for a reaction. She was always looking for a reaction, playing cat and mouse.  
“Then if that’s all” Zelda stood up flustered, motioning for the door.  
Zelda couldn’t help but look at the infuriating woman’s body, all tight and dressed up, with that luscious hair and red inviting lips… Shaking her thoughts, she opened the door, avoiding her gaze.  
Mary accompanied her, making sure nobody was at the halls before making a quick remark:  
“Ms. Spellman…” she breathed “Messing around with Father Blackwood is not the best for your niece, you know?” her smirk gave away her intentions to provoke the other woman. Zelda faced her, not believing her words.  
“And why in hell are you concerned about that? And how the fuck do you know?” her dangerous tone made Ms. Wardwell smile sweetly.  
“Oh, dear, just a friendly advice.”  
“I can take care of my family without your help, dear” she stretched the last word. “And if this is about him taking what you couldn’t, I would find relief in somebody else.”  
Mary’s gaze darkened, getting closer to the witch, whispering.  
“Oh darling, that joke of a man didn’t even make you come, certainly not the way I could, it is really you who is missing out.” She kissed Zelda’s cheek quickly and went inside her office, noticing the way the witch was blushing.  
Zelda stormed out of the school, a million questions on her mind.

 

It was about midnight when Madam Satan went to her beloved mirror to see the Spellmans.  
They were all asleep, nothing fun to watch. She switched to the aunt’s bedroom, studying Zelda’s features. She seemed to be having a nightmare, shaking and sighing. A moan left her lips, making Mary stare at her even closely.  
“Mary… yes” breathed the witch, her hips tossing under the covers, her lips parted.  
The brunette licked her lips and started to laugh, excitement running through her body. Her prey was already trapped inside her spider web.  
“Game on, Stolas.”


	4. Confused

Sabrina’s stupidly gorgeous teacher was clouding her mind, so Zelda walked towards the High Priest’s office, expecting to blow off some steam at the man’s hands. When she was about to knock on the door, she heard voices inside.  
“I don’t enjoy being watched” claimed Faustus, a hint of danger on his voice.  
“Stay away from her, Blackwood” said Mary Wardwell? Zelda got closer to the door, confused about the conversation going on inside.  
“Oh, for Satan’s sake, don’t tell me you are banging her too” she could picture Father Blackwood’s smirk. The witch was boiling in anger, were they talking about her??  
“No, fool man, I’m not banging her, and I would definitely talk with more respect than you do if I was having my way with Zelda Spellman.”

Zelda left in a hurry, avoiding to eavesdrop any more in that exchange.

\----------------

Zelda ignored the insistent knocking at her house door and sent Sabrina to greet whoever was requiring them. It was after sunset so it probably was some mortuary business.

“Hello Ms. Wardwell! What can I do for you?”  
The brunette smiled sweetly at Sabrina.  
“You forgot your book at my office and I thought about bringing it over.” Sabrina thanked her and kept the door open, but the teacher looked down. “I should go, Sabrina. See you tomorrow at school”.  
When she was about to go, Hilda appeared from nowhere and called on the teacher.  
“Hello dear! We were about to have supper, there’s plenty of food for one more! Would you like to stay?”  
“Oh, Hilda that’s not necessary…”  
“Nonsense! Come inside, dear!”

Zelda was already at the table, reading her newspaper as usual. When Ms. Wardwell appeared at her dining room she felt her chest blushing. The nerve that woman had to show up at every inappropriate moment.  
“Good evening, Ms. Spellman” she grinned at the ginger witch and took a seat right next to her. Zelda rolled her eyes in response.  
Hilda served dinner and made small talk with Mary all supper. Zelda remained quiet, ignoring the way the brunette’s thigh was subtly touching hers from time to time. Her heartbeat was speeding up, unable to focus on her dinner when the strange woman was by her side, invading her nostrils with her musky scent, grazing her thigh on hers.

Sabrina and Ambrose excused themselves and left to their rooms upstairs, while Hilda went to the kitchen to clean up.

Zelda couldn’t bear the tension between them, she had to confront the woman.   
“Would you like to see our embalming room, Mary?” she gave her her sweetest smile, so the teacher nodded, knowing there was something else going on.  
“Sure, dear, lead away”.

Zelda closed the door after them, eyeing the brunette suspiciously.  
“I have a feeling you don’t have any interest in showing me around, so spill it, sister”.  
Zelda’s expression changed to a feral one, approaching the demoness dangerously.  
“I request an explanation, Ms. Wardwell, about something I happened to hear at Father Blackwood’s office earlier today.

Mary smirked, eyes fixed on blue ones.  
With a sick seductive tone, she answered, breathing over Zelda’s face.  
“And what do you want to know, dear Zelda? You should know it’s not polite to intrude in outside conversations…”

Zelda pulled herself together.  
“Why is it you keep trying to meddle into my affairs, Mary? Why on Satan’s name do you care?”

“Oh darling, you are an exquisite woman, you sure shouldn’t fall for Faustus’ mediocre seduction techniques” she took a step forward, her bodies almost brushing together. “You deserve to be cherished and worshiped, “Mary’s hand reached the witch’s curls, tangling her fingers on them, making Zelda breathe out “ not fucked like a stray cat.”

Zelda couldn’t take it anymore so she crashed her lips against Mary’s, pushing her body to her while caressing the other woman’s lower back.  
“You deserve so much more, dear Zelda” Mary bit her earlobe gently, eliciting a moan from the redhead. Zelda’s lips found the demoness’ again, licking her lower lip and moaning into her mouth. Their kisses grew passionate, tongues caressing, bodies pressing together and hands tangled in soft auburn and brunette curls.   
Mary lifted her up and sat her on the embalming table, making Zelda automatically wrap her legs around the brunette, whose hands were traveling up and down the witch’s thighs, feeling the heat radiating off them.  
Mary reached behind to unzip the redhead’s dress, pushing it down and admiring the goosebumps appearing on her upper half, running her red nails from her neck to her navel. “You are so beautiful, darling” she kissed her neck and worked her way down, taking her time to taste every inch of her skin, pleased with the soft sounds she was getting out of the other woman.  
“Oh, Mary…” Zelda grabbed her face and kissed her hard, pouring all her frustration into her. Madam Satan kept caressing her thigh, getting closer and closer to the heat, moving a finger up and down her soaked panties, swallowing the witch’s moans in her kisses.  
Moving her silk panties aside, she circled her clit very slowly, making her twitch and dig her nails into the teacher’s shoulders. Meeting her thrusts with her hand, she started to fuck her with two fingers, the redhead on the edge of the table, clinging onto her, dress pooled on her hips and legs wide open. It was a delicious sight, Mary bit her lip and Zelda got close to her lips, whispering to her.  
“Mary… Oh Satan, I’m so close!” Mary kissed her to muffle her moans and pulled her fingers out of the witch’s wetness, rubbing her clit very hard and fast. The redhead came undone in seconds, moaning into the demoness’ mouth, her legs going tense around Mary’s hips, the witch panting and kissing in lust.

Zelda stood still, forehead pressed on the brunette’s. “That was…” she panted between breaths.  
“Just the beginning, dear” Mary kissed her slowly “I’m not one to say I told you so, but in this case…” the redhead smiled, forgetting all the concerns she had about the other woman.   
“I think we should continue this at my house, don’t you?” And with a quick peck on the lips, Mary was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the banging begins! More to come...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!!


	5. Stay

The Spellmans wondered where Ms. Wardwell was when Zelda showed up upstairs, blushing and disheveled.   
“She had some kind of emergency and teleported home.” She nodded to Hilda, who was eyeing her suspiciously. The younger sister knew something was going on but Zelda wouldn’t ever tell her.  
When they were getting ready for bed, Zelda breathed out and faced her sister.  
“Hilda, I have to go out, there’s something I have to do. Don’t wait up.”  
“Where are you going, sister?”  
“Don’t worry, everything’s fine.” And in a second she was gone.

 

Zelda knocked on the cottage door, closing her robe to protect herself from the chilly night. Madam Satan opened the door, wearing an emerald robe with a deep low neckline, her ample cleavage in display. Zelda eyed her up and down, feeling warmer already.  
Mary grinned at the redhead, biting her lower lip.  
“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come, dear”. Zelda smiled and went inside.

Mary grabbed her by her waist, kissing her passionately, and Zelda wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. The teacher walked them to her bedroom, her lips never leaving the witch’s. Zelda’s legs bumped on the edge of the bed and Mary made her lay down. The brunette unwrapped the belt of her robe and threw it to the floor, revealing her full nude body to the ginger.  
“Mary you are absolutely beautiful” she panted.  
“And you are overdressed”.  
Mary knelt on the bed and kissed the redhead eagerly, disrobing her of her nightgown and leaving her bare. The demoness covered her with her body, hardened nipples touching, her thigh between the witch’s legs, kisses and moans resonating inside the bedroom.  
“I never got to return the favor…” whispered the witch on her lover’s lips.  
“We have all night, darling”.  
Zelda took control and devoured the brunette’s body, lips around her clit, tongue eagerly lapping at her wetness, kisses and bites on her nipples. Madam Satan never wanted the redhead’s mouth to leave the space between her legs, her skills at pleasuring women surprisingly good. 

 

Both women were exhausted, spent after their lovemaking, laying in bed covered in sweat, trying to slow their breaths while kissing lazily. When Zelda started to shiver, Mary covered them both with her blanket, enveloping the redhead in her arms. Affection was not something she would give her lovers when she was out of her haze, but this woman was starting to be a weakness for her. Zelda secured her arm around Mary’s waist, caressing the soft skin of her stomach.   
“Do you want me to leave?” whispered the witch, her voice heavy with sleep.  
“Stay, dear”. Mary smiled to her, facing her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Zelda kissed her back, trailing her lips down her chin to her neck, and turned around, making the teacher spoon her. She was out in seconds.

The brunette kissed the ginger’s bare shoulder, enjoying the taste of her creamy skin, trying not to think about how infatuated she was with the eldest Spellman.  
Madam Satan didn’t need to sleep but found it pleasant sometimes, so she doze off as well, her body embracing the witch’s, feeling the soft skin of her back against her chest. 

The first rays of sun came through the window, awaking Madam Satan. She opened her eyes to see red hair under her chin, and found Zelda laying on her chest, her face between her breasts. Smiling, she caressed the ginger’s bare back, running her fingertips up and down slowly. Madam Satan hadn’t enjoyed the weight of another woman for a long time and found it very satisfying. She tightened her arms around her lover, tilting her head to kiss her forehead.  
“Morning” muttered the witch, blue orbs searching for icy ones, smiling shyly.   
Mary caressed her hair, grinning back.   
“What a pretty thing to wake up to”.  
Zelda’s smile grew wide, attacking the brunette’s lips and kissing away her smile.

Ms Wardwell turned them over so she was on top of Zelda this time and started to suck on her neck. Lost on the redhead’s body, a thought couldn’t leave her mind: The Dark Lord wouldn’t be happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for soft!Madam Spellman so I needed to write something about it. Things are about to get bumpy for the witches...


	6. Don't

Zelda fidgeted with her keys and opened the door very slowly, trying to be silent. As soon as she closed it, Hilda appeared from nowhere.  
“Zelds! Are you gonna tell me where did you spend the night?”  
Zelda couldn’t suppress her smile and rolled her eyes at her little sister.  
“None of your business, sister.”  
“Oh, come on, I made coffee! Let’s have breakfast together and chat for a bit, shall we?”  
The redhead nodded and followed the blonde to the kitchen, helping her prepare breakfast.  
“So? You look quite happy this morning… And you haven’t even brushed your hair”.  
Zelda took a breath, hesitating about what to say.  
“I… I spent the night at Ms. Wardwell’s.” She looked down, blushing.  
Hilda opened her eyes in surprise. She was expecting anybody but the brunette teacher her sister seemed to despise so much.  
“Zelds! That’s… How was it?”  
The older witch got herself together and tried not to look like a teenager, clearly failing.  
“It was… good, Hilda. It was hot… And sweet…”  
Hilda grabbed her hand and returned her sister’s smile.  
“Oh, sis, I’m so happy for you! I knew you’d get along with Mary!” She stopped and whispered to herself “Maybe not that along…”  
Once Zelda had put down her walls, there was no turning back; she showed her sister her always hidden insecure side, something very little people had ever seen.  
“I don’t know what to do… I want to see her again, but she is Sabrina’s teacher… She is an excommunicate…”  
“So what? So am I!” Zelda rolled her eyes at her sister’s remark.  
“I haven’t had a proper relationship in decades, Hilda. You know that.”  
“Yes, of course, since that woman” Hilda remembered. “It might be different this time, sister. How about we invite her over?”  
“I don’t know… It might look eager? I don’t want to give her that vibe, you know. And Hilda, not a single word to Sabrina or Ambrose or you’d end up in the Cain pit again.”

Hilda hadn’t seen her sister in such a good mood in a very long time. She decided to take action and help her sister have a mature relationship for once.

\-------------

Ambrose and Sabrina were spending the night at the academy so Madam Satan had taken upon Hilda’s invitation to have some tea after supper at the Spellman’s mortuary.  
Zelda hadn’t been this nervous for decades, not since Katherine. She shook her thoughts, opening her wardrobe to choose an appropriate outfit. She decided to pick a deep blue dress that didn’t show much; she definitely wouldn’t want to look thirsty.

Hilda welcomed Mary Wardwell to her parlor, serving the three of them a cup of tea. Zelda looked mesmerized at the way Mary’s red dress fitted her. The younger sister made small talk with the teacher for like half an hour and then announced she was leaving.”Oh, sister, I thought I had told you I’m heading to Cerberus”. Zelda nodded, looking at Mary to observe her reaction, but the brunette just gave them a cat like grin.

“Do you want some more tea, Mary?” Zelda stood up and felt the demoness grabbing her arm and pulling her down to the sofa, a predating smile on her lips.  
“Come on, Zelda, we both know you didn’t invite me just for tea…” She approached the redhead while biting her lip.  
“Actually… Hilda invited you, dear”. Zelda smiled and kissed her red lips, eager to taste her again. Mary quickly brought her hand between the witch’s legs, pinching at her thigh and trying to gain access. She was surprised when the other woman closed her legs and removed her hand, putting some space between them.  
“Mary…” she breathed out of her swollen lips “I thought perhaps we could talk and get to know each other a little better…” Zelda felt her insecure self trying to get out, especially when the teacher scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“What’s that? Knowing each other for what, Zelda? We had sex, it was great. We don’t need to talk to have great sex.”  
Zelda was clearly upset now. Another person playing her, another disappointment.  
“It wasn’t just sex for me, Mary. And I foolishly believed it wasn’t just sex for you either.” The witch looked down, holding a breath.  
Madam Satan sighed and stood up, knowing what had to be done, and headed to the door. She hesitated for a moment on the threshold.  
“Good night, Zelda.”

 

The moment the door closed Zelda broke into tears. Praise Satan her whole family was out. The witch stood up, a trembling mess, and grabbed a bottle of scotch, pouring herself a full glass and downing it in one gulp. She repeated this action twice and felt the burning liquor numbing her pain, masking her misery.

Noticing the bottle was almost empty, she stumbled towards the stairs, dragging herself to her room. She took off her shoes and laid in bed, her sobbing starting again and this time more violently. 

Madam Satan had been in front of the mirror since she had teleported to her cottage, watching the witch’s breakdown. She knew getting attached to her was a terrible idea so she had taken the sensible way. She couldn’t help but feel bad for the redhead, as overreacted as she considered the situation, but sad, nonetheless.

The demoness was sure it was a bad idea but after hours of seeing the Spellman suffering, she teleported to her house.

She went upstairs slowly, following the echoed cries to the sisters’ bedroom. Walking quietly to the bed, she sat down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Zelda… Calm down please.” She spoke sweetly, startling the witch who couldn’t believe if the brunette was really on her bed or it was the scotch’s doing.  
“Zelda…” she whispered, moving her hand to her cheek. The redhead flinched, sitting down as well.  
“Don’t touch me, Mary”.  
Madam Satan took a deep breath and faced the ginger.  
“You are overreacting.”  
“I know.”  
“We were just having fun…”  
“Don’t.”

The two women remained in silence, the cries of the witch the only sound in the room. Mary couldn’t understand why she felt so protective of the redhead, for Sabrina, she told herself, and for the Dark Lord plans. But something was clear, she couldn’t bear to see the witch a sobbing mess.

“Pax animi, reliquum meam” she whispered and observed the way the witch went numb and laid down again. Madam Satan held her on her chest, caressing her hair and humming. She felt Zelda relax, her body shutting down and dozing off to sleep. She stayed all night awake, just holding the red headed woman and running her fingers through her hair.

When Zelda woke up with a terrible hangover, the teacher was gone. She brought a hand to her forehead and got up, finding a note folded on her nightstand.

“I’m sorry, Zelda. Forgive me.  
Mary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the drama, it had to be done.  
> Also I used google translate for the latin spell so it is probably wrong.  
> I love me some dramatic witches!!!
> 
> And also, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, you are the best!!


	7. Aftermath

Zelda shut down completely for the following days. She barely got out of bed and only answered yes and no to her family. Hilda knew something had gone wrong with Mary Wardwell but her sister wouldn’t tell her anything.

 

Hilda went to Mary’s office, decided to get involved in whatever was going on.  
“Ms. Spellman what can I do for you?”  
The blonde stepped inside and closed the door, taking a seat and cutting to the point.  
“Tell me what have you done to my sister, Ms. Wardwell.”  
Mary sighed and walked around her desk, sitting slowly and rolling her eyes.  
“I have done nothing, Hilda. And may I say it’s none of your business?”  
Hilda stood up, her face red with anger.  
“Don’t tell me it’s none of my business. I’m the one dealing with her sobbings at night, her nightmares, her numbness. And I’ve gone through that already. A long time ago. So don’t.”  
Mary arched a brow in curiosity, motioning the witch to take a seat again.  
“I didn’t know she was taking it like that.”  
“Mary… Zelda was in love once. Her name was Katherine. She was a marvelous woman, tall and brunette and beautiful. They spent every minute together, Zelda loved her more than anything. And one day she announced she was pregnant from a warlock from our coven and she told her she was leaving her. I had to deal with that, had to watch over her in fear she would end her life, which she tried.” Hilda wiped the tear that was striking down her cheek. The teacher remained frozen. She wouldn’t had imagined Zelda so heartbroken, trying to end things.  
“So don’t tell me it’s none of my business because it is, dear.”  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Spellman.”  
“Stay away from her.”

 

\---------------------------

Madam Satan couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead. She certainly missed her and was confused about her feelings - which she shouldn’t have, demons only loved Satan.  
She found herself addicted to her mirror, monitoring every move at the Spellman’s mortuary. Zelda was like a ghost. She didn’t get out of her nightgown for days, drank herself to sleep and woke up crying.   
Mary felt a knot in her stomach at her sight and the third day in a row watching her she decided to pay her a visit.

Her knocking was insistent, knowing Zelda wouldn’t want to answer the door. After ten minutes of knocking, the redhead answered.

Red puffy eyes met blue icy ones,the witch looking paler than ever.  
“What do you want”  
“Zelda, can we talk?”  
She was defeated. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened up and lead the teacher to her parlor.  
“Zelda… I never meant to hurt you. I don’t know where this is going but I don’t want it to stop.”   
The redhead stared at her and the teacher grabbed her hand. She tried to talk but no words left her mouth.  
“Say something, darling…” Mary pleaded, her thumb stroking the witch’s slender fingers.

“I don’t know what to say, Mary. I am aware I tend to overreact but it’s not the first time I’ve felt used and…”  
The demoness closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. It was tender, loving. She was trying to prove she cared about her. Zelda held her face with both hands and kissed her back, getting lost in the brunette’s taste. Slowly, she leaned into her and made the teacher lay down, climbing onto her and kissing her again.  
The brunette’s hands were roaming on her back, caressing her over her silk robe, holding her impossibly close.   
“Mary…” she licked her lips asking for entrance and deepened the kiss, feeling the demoness’ smile on her. They kissed slowly, passionately, with no rush for a long time. Madam Satan forgot about everything, her plans, the Dark Lord, Sabrina. She just wanted the woman in her arms with a passion she hadn’t felt in centuries.  
They kissed and kissed, not daring to go anywhere further, just enjoying the soft caresses and inviting lips of each other.   
Zelda tilted her head and smiled, kissing the brunette’s cheek. “I don’t want you to go”.  
“I’m not going anywhere, darling”.  
The witch smiled shyly and became self aware of how bad she looked.  
“Oh Satan I look like hell”  
Mary stroked her curls, looking at her lovingly.  
“You look beautiful, you always have.”  
Zelda kissed her again, never wanting to stop. When exhaustion took over her, she nuzzled Mary’s neck and fell asleep on her.   
Mary secured her arms around the redhead and inhaled on her hair.  
“Praise Satan, I might be falling for you, Zelda Spellman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had something else in mind but I couldn't resist writing a soft scene again before everything goes to hell. Blame my hormones, things are about to get dramatic!  
> Enjoy, witches.


	8. Unpleasant visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year witches!! May 2019 be full of Madam Spellman content and bring happiness to our lives.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic and for your amazing feedback.  
> Love you!

Madam Satan was holding the redhead impossibly close, enjoying her weight on top of her and the witch’s scent. She had spent all night in that position, laying on the Spellman’s sofa, feeling the warmth of the beautiful woman over her.   
When Hilda got up and saw them like that, she nodded at Mary. The brunette nodded back and magicked them away to her house.

Zelda and Lilith landed on Mary’s bed, the witch still asleep. Mary cradled her on her chest and put a blanket over them, feeling Zelda stir up a little and securing her hold on the brunette’s waist.  
Madam Satan was sure she could watch her sleep for centuries and never get bored. Her relaxed face was so precious, her lips half parted and her features all calm.   
She couldn’t help but begin to spread soft feather kisses all over her face, her chest exploding in feelings when the witch hummed softly as response.

“Mary…” Zelda tried to open her eyes, feeling the lips of her lover all over her face.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Mary kissed her lips slowly, her hands roaming all over her back.  
Zelda finally opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

“What… How did we end up here?” she was confused, the memories of the night before all blurry in her mind.

“You slept on me on your sofa all night but when Hilda woke up I transported us here. I wanted you to sleep a little more and… “she blushed and lowered her voice “I wasn’t ready to let you go.”

Zelda smiled sincerely, staring into the blue bright eyes of the teacher. She could get lost in those icy eyes forever.

Zelda kissed her passionately, her tongue licking her way into the brunette’s mouth, tasting her delicious lips and pressing their bodies together. 

“I could get used to make out with you every morning” Zelda smiled against her mouth, capturing her lips quickly after her claim.  
Mary pressed her forehead against the redhead, her stomach fluttering.

“We could work on that, darling.”

\----------

The day was tedious for Madam Satan. She got through her classes with laziness, terribly bored with the teenage mortals, her mind wandering to the previous night, the morning, Zelda’s smell still impregnated in her hair. Zelda was the only thing that kept her going at the moment; she knew the recently developed obsession on the witch was nothing but trouble, but she couldn’t help it.   
She daydreamed about locking themselves up and making love nonstop for hours, exploring their bodies, enjoying each other.

At the end of the day, after feasting on yet another fool boy who had fallen for her tricks, she turned on the mirror and watched the Spellmans having dinner.  
She felt so alone in that moment, so conflicted about what she was doing, her task almost forgotten.  
Madam Satan fell to her knees in front of her fireplace and started to pray.

“Dark Lord, please guide me, I want to fulfill your wishes but I’m lost”.

She felt the wind spiraling into her living room and the sound of heavy paws walking towards her. She lowered her gaze in fear and respect, knowing he wouldn’t be too pleased with her.

“Lilith, you are failing me.” The Dark Lord ran her fingernails over her scalp, making her shudder.

“My Lord I’m so sorry I disappointed you. Please tell me what to do.”

“I’m retiring you of my mission. You are of no use for me, Lilith. I gave you power, I gave you trust, and yet you were incapable of making the young witch sign my book. I know what you’ve been up to. Sleeping with the Spellman matriarch and neglecting your tasks.”

“Please, My Lord, grant me a second chance. My involvement with Zelda has nothing to do with this, the child is… a rebel.” She was practically whispering, tears starting to run down her face.

“You shall not contact the Spellmans again. You shall behave like any other teacher to Sabrina and you won’t even talk to the eldest Spellman ever again.”

Madam Satan felt something breaking inside her but she had a mission and she had to please her Lord.

“Dark Lord, forgive me. I will make this right. Just let me into their lives again.”

“NO!! You heard me. Disobey my wishes and I shall punish you.”

“As you wish, my Lord.”

Mary kissed Satan’s feet and remained still until she felt the Dark Lord leaving her house.

She was empty, purposeless. What would she do now? The Spellmans were all she had in that miserable town, and the thought of never seeing the redhead was painful. Tears running down her face, she decided she would honor her Lord.

 

\---------------------

 

Father Blackwood was sitting at his office when the candles faded, leaving the room only illuminated by the full moon.

“Faustus Blackwood, I have a mission for you.”Satan was behind him, talking in a stern voice.

“Yes, My Lord, anything you need.”

“You must make the young Spellman sign my book. And you must end the involvement between Zelda Spellman and Lilith.”

Faustus smirked at the idea of messing with the demoness. And felt aroused about being commanded to seduce his sweet Zelda again.

“Your wishes will be accomplished, My Lord.”

The door closed heavily and he knew the Dark Lord had left.

 

\--------------

 

Madam Satan had left her house and gone on a killing spree at the neighbour town, trying to alleviate her rage and sadness by tearing apart young men. She hadn’t stopped crying the entire time and after a couple of hours outside and more dead bodies than she could feast on, she put herself together and poured herself a glass of scotch.

She had no choice; she had to respect the Dark Lord wishes.  
As a goodbye, she turned her mirror on again to see her witch for the last time.  
Zelda was sitting on her parlor with Father Blackwood, their legs rubbing together. In the same spot she had spent the night with Zelda.

When she paid attention to their conversation, she screamed in rage and threw the glass to her fireplace, making it explode in a thousand pieces.


End file.
